To Be A King
by b14ckr05e
Summary: Humans aren't born evil. No one is. Slowly, they become that way, whether the cause was other people, their surroundings, or even just themselves. This is the story of the Colorless King's slow descent into madness.


**This piece is actually based on a theory I had read online about how the Colorless King had, before attacking Mikoto and Munakata, absorbed the Green and Black(the Black King is not official, but the color is very probable, which is why that color will be used). So I was putting my own thought into that theory and that's what sooner or later led me to this. Black and Green will come into play later.**

**I can't chose the Colorless as a character? This makes me mad.**

**All credits go to Gora and GoHands for the amazing creation of K. I own nothing.**

**Warnings: A little bit of mild swearing**

* * *

Feeling the hard wall collide painfully against his side, he braced himself for the barrage of painful words and the flurry of blows that would follow.

"Take that you stupid nerd!" one of his tormentors cried as he kicked him hard in the shoulder. "That should teach you to stop breaking those stupid curves!"

"Yeah!," another screamed at him while punching his cheek. "Do you know how much my grade dropped because of that? And you never talk to anyone either. Just sitting there in the corner. You're like one of those monks that took a vow of silence!"

"Nah, he just thinks he's smarter than everyone else, so talking to us is below someone like him!" the first boy sneered. "Well, lemme tell you something. You're not smarter and you're definitely not above us. In fact, in this food chain, you'r

at the very bottom! Got that? The bottom!"

"Hah! Well, if he's just a monk with a vow of silence, then he should look the part too!" He could hear the familiar ring of metal on metal as one of the boys took out a knife. "Hold still, okay. I'm just gonna give you a little tr-"

The sudden yelp that came from the boy indicated the presence of a third party.

"Hold it right there!" a strong female voice shouted.

"Pr-prez?" the three stuttered out in unison.

"Yeah, that's right! And I'm here to bust your asses!" Taking a quick assessment of the scene in front of her, she could already pretty easily gather what kind of scene had happened.

"W-wait, it's not what you think!" one of them said shakily.

"Mmm, it's not, is it? I'm sure that all you did was see him and decide that you would give him a nice haircut, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what it was!" another one said quickly, hoping the she would agree.

"Retards! Do you really think I would buy into some half-assed story like that? I'm not stupid! Where do you think all those bruises came from? They didn't just magically appear, you know."

"They...just..."

"That's it! I've had enough of you three! This is the third time I've caught you guys doing something like this, and those other two times, I just let you off with warnings, hoping you could learn to behave. But from what just happened, I see I must be stricter. Every morning, for the next two weeks, I want you three to come two hours early for clean up duty. Failure to meet these requirements will result in another two weeks for all of you! Do I make myself clear?"

"But...but..."

"No buts! Am I clear?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Now scram!" Watching the three antagonists dash quickly out of the room in case she took back their punishment and replace it with a harsher one gave her a sense of satisfaction. Turning, she gazed worriedly at the pathetic display in front of her.

"You should know that I can handle it sis," the boy in a weak voice, his face still twisted in pain."

"Yeah right, dear brother. You've been saying that for the past three years. There is a point where I have to start disbelieve you," she replied frowning. Thrusting a hand out, she picked him up from off the ground, and watched as he slowly and painfully dusted himself off.

"I'm serious sis, I'm alright. It wasn't even that serious." Picking his glasses from off the ground where they had been knocked from his face from the first impact he had with the wall, he was relived when he saw that there weren't any major scratches or cracks in the glass or the frame.

"Not that serious? Really brother, you are the worst liar ever. I saw the knife that one boy was holding. I may not have your brains, but even I can tell that when someone is threatening you with a knife, it's a little more than not-that-serious."

But you inherited all the other good genes, he thought bitterly, completely ignoring everything else she had said. Though he hid it as well as he could, deep down inside, he was painfully jealous of his sister. To be able to talk so fearlessly with others. To be able to stand up to others and prove that they're wrong in a reasonable manner. To be able to be adored by everyone they ever came in contact with. To simply be able to talk with others.

The only thing good he ever inherited from his biological parents was his abnormally high intelligence. Everything else decent had gone to his twin sister.

"Come on, let's get you up and out of here. It wouldn't be good for the student council president to be caught in a situation like this. You can walk right? Because while I would manage, I don't think the prospect of having to carry you is a really fun one."

"Yeah, I can walk" Truth to be told, he had mostly been beaten torso and up. So walking wasn't so much of a problem, though he did have a slight limp.

'Great! Let's hurry home then, tonight's our night to cook for mom and dad."

* * *

Though he was only in his bedroom, lying on his bed, his mind was far far away. He hated these nights, where he and sis had to cook dinner for their parents. Firstly, it was always sis that did all of the cooking. All he did was wash and chop up a couple of vegetables before his sister said that he was free to go do whatever. Secondly, it forced him to interact with his parents. It wasn't that they were bad people, in fact, it was the complete opposite. They were kind. Too kind. To the point where it almost felt fake the amount of kindness they showered him in. Plus, just like in school, he hated any form of social interaction. The best dinners were ones he could eat on his own while reading a new textbook he had bought or preparing for an exam.

Homework could distract him for a little bit, but because it was so easy, it would only be five minutes worth of time. The best thing would simply be lying in bed, dreaming of scenarios that didn't exists, where he was strong, where he could accomplish things on his own, without the help of anyone. They would never come true, of course, but it was still fun to think up things he could do with his abilities.

_You want to become stronger, don't you?_

Startled, he shot up in his bed. That voice, it wasn't the usual voice in his head, the one that every one had in their head that would speak out loud the things they read.

_You do, don't you? Or are you just a dreamer?_

"Who-who are you?" he asked aloud, not even aware that he did so.

_A friend, you could say. Just answer my question._

"Yes, yes! I do want to become stronger!" he almost shouted. Even though he was probably only hallucinating, it was relief be able to share his dreams with other people. "Not that you'd be able to do anything about it though," he added bitterly.

_Oh, but who knows_, the voice spoke mysteriously. _Now tell me, what exactly do you want?_

"What I want? Hah, that's easy! I want my sister's courage, the people that bully me's strength, and the good qualities of everyone else in this world. But mostly, I want to be stronger."

_Demanding, aren't you. I like it. So you're telling me you want the qualities of other people?_

"The good ones, yes! If only...if only I wasn't so weak, so foolish, I might be able to accomplish something. Do something worthwhile, you know."

_I do know, actually. Would you like me to help you with that?_

"How could you help? You're just a voice in my head. You're probably not even real, and I've just gotten so desperate that I've started hearing things."

_Well, that's a little harsh. Right now, you're right. I'm just a voice. But I can be so much more. It all depends on your wish_

"What are you, a fairy godmother like in those fairy tales? Because those kind of things don't even exist."

_That's an...interesting comparison, but yes, if you would like to call me that, that's what I am and trust me, I do exist, and outside your head._

"Then show me. Prove it to me that my desperate mind isn't just imagining you and that's you're real. Prove it to me that you can make me a better person and that I'll be able to accomplish things. I want proof!"

_Very well. But just remember, if you start to dislike what happens, know I cannot do anything to help you._

"What could go wrong?" he snorted. This thing was so stupid. If he could have the best abilities of anyone at all, what could be wrong with that? What could go wrong? Why would he want to reverse the gift he had been given?

_Then prepare yourself. And embrace world anew._

* * *

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

Hearing the loud rapping on his door, he straight up from his bed.

"Nii-san! It's time for dinner! We're all waiting for you!"

Looking around with bleary eyes, he sighed in disappointment. So it was only a dream huh. Pity. Still, he should have known better than to have believe in such dreams. This was the real world, where there was no magic, no fairy godmother granting desperate people their deepest wishes. In this world, you couldn't rely on another's shoulder without violently being shoved away. Sighing, he got out of his bed and braced his reality, living life as a lonely nerd, with no success.

Walking out, he closed the door gently and headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for clicking on the link and reading this. I've hoped you like it so far. This is the first piece I've written in a while, so please be gentle. I feel really sorry for the main character, he's had a really crappy life so far, and I don't think his sister really helps, even though she tries to be as nice as possible. **

**Also, I don't really know how the whole becoming a King process works, so that's kind of my take on the Colorless King's way, as though the other Kings have kind of a set group of rules, the Colorless is a wild card. So I guess fulfilling a wish of their's could be a way to do it. Now that I think of it, that kind of makes the thing that grants the with like Kyubey.**

**REVIEW and REPLIES welcome and highly appreciated!**


End file.
